


[Podfic] Janus

by Gilraina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Internal Conflict, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Janus" by an anonymous authorAuthor's summary:Sometimes temptation appears when you least expect it.
Relationships: Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Janus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218631) by Anonymous. 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:44
  * **Format:** MP3
  * **Size:** 7.4 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/janus_202101/Janus.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eMpoCyhZPT0T6-MaWG9-wrOFsnP5wXUF/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f5qax7i30hp33vx/Janus.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218631)
  * **Author:** Anonymous 
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Cover Art:** [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha)
  * **Music:** ["Till It Kills Me"](https://open.spotify.com/track/2TxwpbAX50crEfmLJlQ34i) by Montaigne 
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded during VTMB2020. Big thanks to [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha) for the beautiful cover art which inspired this podfic! And, of course, to the author (whoever you are)!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218631) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
